


From the Journal of Grace Nakimura

by reese_carlisle



Category: Gabriel Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reese_carlisle/pseuds/reese_carlisle
Summary: Gabriel won't write a journal, so Grace will just do it for him. If only she can figure out what Gabriel is actually up to!





	From the Journal of Grace Nakimura

**Author's Note:**

> Set one year after The Beast Within but either before or in place of the third game's story. I don't remember which or why, but here we are.

June 23, 1996  
Rittersberg, Germany

Argued again with Gabriel today about this journal. I know it's not appropriate that I'm the one writing these entries; the other journals are all written by his predecessors -- his family. But he won't do it, even though he's the writer, supposedly. Not that he's been making much progress with that lately, either. Everything's been calm for the last year, and while obviously he had to spend some time recovering, I thought eventually all the free time would mean he'd be really banging out new novels. But it's had just the opposite effect on him. He paces around the castle, sometimes the town, always as if he's restless and caged. And it's worse under the full moon...

Grace Nakamura

June 24, 1996  
Rittersberg, Germany

Something's up. Gabriel's changed -- instead of his aimless prowling he moves like he has a purpose. He's been closeted with Gerde -- not literally, and I know better than to be jealous now, and why should I even care? -- having her do little missions of some sort for him. I know that's her job, but I'm starting to wonder why I'm around. I could be back in school... but I'm afraid if I go away then I'll never find this place again, like it's a dream.

Grace Nakamura

June 25, 1996  
Rittersberg, Germany

We're returning to America. Not for good, but for a while, apparently. Gerde got the tickets one way, since Gabriel either doesn't know or won't say when we'll come back. Have to start packing now.

Grace Nakamura

June 27, 1996  
somewhere over the Atlantic

Well, we're on our way. I thought for sure that the next time I made this trip it would be to give up the monster hunting and go back to school, find a home, see my family, get a life... but that's not going to be this trip. Nothing is ever normal if Gabriel's involved. If you're reading these journals, then you know that's just in his blood, I guess. He seems like he's still in denial over it, though, even after all the terrible and amazing things he's experienced. I wish his Uncle Wolfgang hadn't died. He's so alone, and he won't let in anyone he thinks doesn't understand... and he doesn't think anyone can. The others talk in their journals about the things they learned from their fathers and so forth, but Gabriel didn't have any of that.

I think he still doesn't want to believe in any of it, but it's a little late for that.

I haven't been able to shake out of him anything more about why we're going back to the States. I do know that our final airport destination is in Chicago, but for all I know then we're getting in a car, or on a bus, or who knows what. I also know that he packed the talisman and the knife, which makes me think that just maybe we're hunting. Why won't he tell me? How am I supposed to help him? He makes me so angry!

I'll write more once we reach Chicago. Hopefully I'll know more then.

Grace Nakamura

June 28, 1996 (I think!)  
Chicago, IL, USA

International travel always confuses me, and it turns out that's even more true when trying to keep a journal. Gabriel and I have two rooms at a Sheraton, and they're very nice. Presumably Gabriel is sleeping off the trip. I thought I would be, but I just can't. It's driving me crazy not knowing why we've come here. It's tempting to just stay in the States and have Gerde send my belongings. I want to believe I have my own life to lead -- graduate school to finish, perhaps a teaching job after that, or who knows? I realize that the things I know now already weigh on me as another responsibility, but to people in need, not to Gabriel. I don't see how I owe him anything. Just the opposite!

I worry that someday a Schattenjäger will read this and be very unhappy with how much I've written about my own tiny crises and how little I've written about the great work of the Ritter family. I'm sorry, unhappy reader. Your predecessor isn't giving me much to tell right now. We'll have to have patience together, I guess. It's comforting to think that you'll be there, someday. Except Gabriel's the last of the line, isn't he?

June 28, 1996 (cont'd)  
Chicago, IL, USA

I managed to fall asleep after all. I can't remember what my dreams were about, but I was very disturbed when I woke up. A product of my constant stressing out? Or are we already into something dark and I just haven't been warned properly? Of course, as often as not, I'm the one who's warning Gabriel. I almost wish he'd left me back in Germany -- then I'd know he'd be calling back for information he couldn't be bothered to look up for himself, or that he couldn't get outside of the Ritter family library.

June 29, 1996  
Chicago, IL, USA

Gabriel's up and around and we're on the move. We're off to visit Graceland Cemetary. It's quite famous and full of history, but just the same, I'm glad we're visiting in the daytime. Not because I believe in ghosts -- although I suppose I've seen stranger things -- but because I remember the voodoo cult operating beneath the cemetary back in Louisiana. I feel silly now just writing that, but it certainly happened and changed both Gabriel's life and, I guess, my own as well. I'll just continue this entry when we're at the cemetary, if I can.

We're at the cemetary and looking around, and I was startled by the tomb of Ludwig Wolff. No relation, I assume, but it certainly brought back memories of my first few weeks in Bavaria. We stopped for a while to look at the wordy memorial to Allan Pinkerton. I suppose that in a way, Gabriel sees himself as a private detective. Pinkerton seems to have been amazing man; he started the Secret Service, which I didn't know. I always think of the strike-breaking when I think of Pinkerton detectives, but it turns out that by the time of Haymarket, Allan Pinkerton himself was already dead. There's also a memorial stone here for Kate Warne, a female Pinkerton detective. In the 19th century! Who knew?

None of this gives me the slightest idea why we're here, unfortunately, but at least it's interesting.


End file.
